Second Time Around
by youvebeenflucked
Summary: After a global war and the world changes drastically, vampires roam free.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story I am giving it a try. The characters appearances and powers may be altered, but it is my plot, if you don't like don't read. I am new to posting stories and trying this for a friend. I can take constructive criticism but if u wish to be rude keep it to yourself and don't be an ass. **

**Intro:**

_**The year is 2430, the world as we know it, has been drastically altered. **_

_**In 2330 there was a global war and all the nuclear weapons on the earth went off. The force of the weapons knocked the world off its axis and changed the landscape of the world. **_

_**Most of this new and terrifying world is uninhabited, not by choice, but because the changing of the earths orbit has forced more then half the world into total darkness while the other half is in perpetual summer. **_

_**Of the land inhabited more than half is flooded and those few who survived have more problems and fewer solutions than ever before.**_

_**CHAPTER 1-NEW BEGINNINGS**_

**There was a blood chilling scream, as the sun was setting on a small town in the middle of nowhere. But no one was around to hear the screams because it was already too late. **

**It sounded like lightning in the distance but there were no clouds and no forks of light in the distance, just a loud rumbling sound that grew louder. A car drove down the road with the music up loud as it kicked up a trail of dust in its wake. **

**The middle aged man with black hair and glasses on looked down to grab his cell phone from the floor. **

**As he looked back up he saw a tall, very muscular, dark man in all black, and with a leather jacket. Just standing in the road and starring at the car, seemingly not caring about the car bearing down on him. **

**All that was heard was the screeching of tires and brakes as the small sports car squealed to a stop inches from where the mysterious man stood. **

**There was a whoosh of what sounded like wind and the man was gone. Then there was a crunching sound and as the man looked down he realized with horror the car was being crushed with him in it. **

**He looked around trying to find the cause and all he could see was the stranger with his hands on the car and he no longer looked human. His eyes where a bright red and he was smiling, his teeth where pointed and as he stepped closer crushing the car, the man could see teeth marks and dark scars all over the man's body.**

**The last thing he heard was "such a waste" as the car was crushed into pieces and the man took off towards a gas station nearby. **

**Then there was a loud scream that echoed through the air as the gas station exploded and if anyone was watching they would have seen a figure standing in the fire laughing.**

**Then in another part of town, a lady slowly walked out into the open from the concrete rubble behind of a building toward the sound of voices of a group of people standing on the corner. **

**As she slowly got closer to the people she hears the whoosh of wings near her but feels no breeze. She looks around and sees nothing and takes a step closer to the party. **

**She can see a fire and people dancing and right before she yells Hello she hears a snapping branch to her left and turns to look.**

**The next thing she sees is this truly breathtaking woman limping over to her with her hand out, as she steps closer the beautiful woman with blond and blue hair and amazing hazel eyes, wearing a beautiful black dress, leaps at her with inhuman strength. **

**There was a loud snapping sound and the next thing she knew there was a soft pain in her neck. **

**She then realized the woman that was attacking her was a vampire and just before everything went black and the pain ceased, she realized that this would be her last night that she was going die.**

**Faintly she heard as her attacker cooed in her ear. "If you survive the change you will be very special my little Alice." **

**The aslant made sure to cut the lady's throat enough so that the bite wounds would not be visible and with that being said the beautiful woman was gone into crowd of people so that someone would rush little Alice to the hospital and no one would see her.**

**In another part of town:….**

**Bella just got off her shift at the local gentleman's club. **

**There had been a new customer there tonight that had seemed to have been watching her all night, but had ordered no drinks or food and did not respond to her usual tricks to get a tip. **

**As she stepped out of the club, she wrapped her jacket around herself tightly, bracing against the bone chilling wind and started to walk to her car parked nearby one of the few street lights that still worked. She stepped close to her old car and the streetlight flickered off causing her to jump and she dropped her keys. **

**She bent down to pick_ them up as she stood back up the man from the club was right next to her looking at her with actual interest for the first time. She spun around pulling mace from her jacket pocket but as she was about to use it she stopped in shock, realizing she knew this stranger. _She had grown up with this man but had not seen him in years.**

**It was Jasper Whitlock**

**_As _she went to lower the mace in a soft almost calming voice the Jasper took her hand and shook his head and she somehow understood not to put away the mace. He pointed over her shoulder and she looked as a group of 5 men stumbling drunkenly and walking toward them.**

**She heard a slight noise but when she turned her attention back to where Jasper was he was gone and so where her keys. She stood there with her mace in one hand and her other keeping her jacket closed in total fear as the group approached her. **

**All of a sudden there was a loud bang as the door to the club was kicked open and out walked the Jasper, who had just from her side, but this time there was something different almost scary about him. He kicked the door open with a loud thud and came walking towards us calm and confident. Out of his jacket pocket he drew a bottle of beer and with seemingly no effort, he threw the bottle almost 50 feet and nailed one of the guys that were approaching Bella causing them all too suddenly stop and turn around toward him. **

**When he spoke it was loud and commanding "take another step towards her and you will die where you stand" and he took a step towards them. **

**As Jasper took a step all five men fanned out and all of a sudden they did not seem very drunk they all withdrew knifes and one drew what looked like a small pistol. The man with the pistol said "this is nothing to you mister, we will kill you and then take her and have our own after party." **

**Jasper took another step forward, shrugged off his jacket, and as the jacket floated to the ground the men charged across the slippery pavement towards him. But the man with the gun stayed back watching. **

**Jasper looked completely bored as the four rather large men bore down on him. As they got closer he just stood there apparently enthralled by looking at his nails. **

**The first man went to swing at him and Jasper moved with a speed Bella had never seen and took the weapon from his hand, and with seemingly no effort, brought the knife down slicing both his legs so the man dropped to the floor. **

**Then he dropped the knife and stepped towards the others, then charged at the men, mumbling "this grows boring!" **

**It all happened so fast that the next thing Bella knows is that all four men are on the ground unconscious, except for the one with the gun, and the Jasper is bending down and picking up his coat. He notices the man with the gun pointed at him and seems not to even care.**

**He walks towards Bella ignoring the trembling man he turns her towards her car and leans close to her whispering, "Do not turn back around, as soon as I walk away get in the car and go home."**

**He handed her the keys and walked towards the man with the gun "I will give you six free shot's then you will die" he said simply with a supreme confidence in his voice that the man looked unsure what to do. **

**Jasper stepped until his head was against the gun the man smiled and pressed the trigger and nothing happened he pressed it again and again and each bullet misfired he tried six times and on the sixth shot jasper_ smiled. _**

"**_My turn" Jasper said with a grin and with a snap the man's arm was bend backwards. Jasper had the gun _and with an almost bored expression he watched the gunman turn into a coward and start to run.**

**With a sigh Jasper pulled the trigger of the gun that had not fired seconds ago and the man who was running, stumbled, and fell. Jasper dropped the gun and turned to make sure Bella was driving away.**

**As Bella was driving away she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Japer, it looked as if he was almost lying on the body and she heard a loud growl each through the air.**

**Then all of a sudden, the heavens opened up with a deluge of rain and as the lightning struck it illuminated Jasper once more and between the lightening's trickle she could see him quickly biting each man and then he was gone like a shadow in the night.**

**Bella wasn't paying attention to where she was going and when she turned her attention back to the road she crashed her car and everything went black**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Twilight story I am giving it a try. The characters appearances and powers may be altered, but it is my plot, if you don't like don't read. I am new to posting stories and trying this for a friend. I can take constructive criticism but if u wish to be rude keep it to yourself and don't be an ass. **

_**Chapter 2—Complications**_

_**It was a bright sunny morning in orange county California at Huntington Beach. A teenage kid walked across the sand and started walking towards the water looking for waves, then deciding to ignore the rule of never go surfing alone. **_

_**He stepped into the chilly water and started to paddle out. He looked around trying to understand why the beach was completely deserted on such a great day. **_

_**As he paddled out he realized the sea was empty so he went past the markers which put him in danger of being hit by a boat. But he decided he will not be out here long he just wanted one wave. **_

_**He then saw a boat parked near him and decided to be wary of it as he sat and waited for a wave. As he looked toward the shore all of a sudden their was a very strong breeze coming from the beach pushing him further at sea and the breeze was constant. **_

_**As he fought the water to keep from being pushed out to see, clouds rolled in and there was a loud shattering sound of thunder. Then he realized why there was no one at the beach it was because there was a storm coming and he was stuck in the water. **_

_**As the wind blew even stronger he noticed the massive waves coming towards him and instinctively he let go of his board and dove under it into the now angry sea. When he came up on the other side, he realized he did not secure him self to his board, and now the board was nowhere to be seen.**_

_**As he swam in place he saw lightning strike the beach and decided he had to get somewhere safe. He looked around he realized the waves had pushed him right next to the**_

_**random white boat that seamed to be drifting along with the tide. **_

_**As another wave approached he scrambled up the ladder off the port side of the boat and scurried to the wheelhouse with intent on finding a radio and calling for help. But when he stumbled into the large room and stepped in, the large boat pitched with the sea. **_

_**David was thrown against the wheel and he felt a gash gushing blood on his forehead. He tried to pull himself up using the wheel but couldn't muster the strength. As he looked out of the door towards the sea there was a large rumble of lightning and the multiple flash of lightning striking the sea and then he closed his eyes and prepared to go for another attempt to pull him up. **_

**_David opened his eyes and looked towards the door expecting to see more rolling waves and thunder but instead the doorway was blocked by a large figure in a long coat and _drenched in water but wearing tall black boots. The man looked out at the water seemingly lost in thought and stepped closer to David and just stood there looking down at him.**

**Once David's eyes adjusted to the shockingly bright light inside the wheelhouse he could see the stranger was very muscular, very pale, he wore all black, even black gloves, and large sunglasses that covered his eyes. Due to the rain his clothes were plastered to his body and he looked like he was a body builder.**

**The stranger took a step closer, then another each step slow and deliberate, but even with large boots he stepped lightly. As he got closer he got on his knees and took off his glasses showing eyes a shade of yellowish gold I had never seen before and I looked away not knowing what was going on.**

**He put his hand above my head just above where the injury was and said calmly "David you are bleeding."**

**David went to respond but he hadn't not spoken a word since he was born his vocal cords have never functioned.**

**The mysterious stranger sighed deeply sand said "David if I leave you, the chances are you will die. I can not tell you anything more. I can save you but it will really hurt and you're life will never be as simple as it is now. If you want to live David all you have to do is nod and I_ can guarantee you will survive the night."_**

**As David laid there and thought of his girlfriend and not wanting to never see her face again. He remembered she called him from her job and she had been in an accident. She mentioned an old person she knew in the past named Jasper and how Jasper seemed special now.**

**As David looked into the stranger's eyes and thought of everything that had happened earlier, Jasper nodded his head and he whispered to David "I will save you, but only because I will never let Bella be alone".**

**Jasper leaned forward a little more and said "this will hurt, I am sorry" and then David felt the side of his neck begin to burn. **

**David could feel Jaspers teeth in him and as he tried to scream their was just silence and the sound of thunder.**

**After what felt like hours, but was only seconds, Jasper stood up, got on the radio called the coastguard. "There is an injury on a boat stuck in the storm and without power. He's stable but needs help." **

**As Jasper looked back at David there was not pity in his eyes, but a strange sense of knowing. "David you can speak now." **

**When David tried he finally managed to mumble "thank you."**

**As Jasper turned to leave he said simply "I will see you soon David, good luck." and with that he was gone. **

**Then the waves smashed the boat and David passed out and woke up in a hospital with Bella bye his side she said something about his vocal cords being fixed and as he looked around the room he caught he could see Jasper sitting on the windowsill in his jacket and black clothing, almost as if he was guarding him. When Bella looked at the window he was gone but David knew in his heart it was only beginning, and that their futures would cross again….**

**So hit that review button…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-meeting of the minds**_

**David's POV**

**When I woke up the shades where drawn tightly and you could just notice the outline of the sun behind the curtains. For the first time I really looked around at the stark white hospital room, on the chair asleep was Bella, and I lay their trying how to get her attention. Without thinking I muttered "Bella" my voice cracked lightly and my vocal cords still actually worked. So it wasn't all just a dream**

**As I tried to remain calm, I said it louder "Bella" she awoke with a start and immediately moved her chair right against the bed railing. **

"**David this can't wait. We need to talk, I have a secret and now you are involved. I am so sorry."**

**She then explained, how Jasper was her first true love and they where a couple for almost 5 years straight. But one night he got jumped coming come from work and they took him to the hospital and when she went to see him he was gone. All that was left of him was a letter saying he was sorry, that it was no longer safe and they would meet again, in time.**

"**I know jasper attacked you but he told me to not tell you more, he said you deserve to hear it from him, he's outside the window now. Can he come in?" she asked holding my hand.**

**All I could do was nod my head, and in through the window stepped Jasper, still in his black jacket and all black clothes. He walked past Bella and stood next to my bed.**

"**David I owe you an explanation, I am not aware how much of the night you remember. But I did save you. I had to change you into something few know of and even fewer are able to control. There are a few who actively hunt us and we suspect there is one on your trail. What I speak of is a vampire.**

**And to prove it he stepped up to me pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the arm and instead of the shooting blood I expected the blade snapped in half. **

**He took a step back and asked Bella to lock the door and then took off his jacket and as soon as the jacket hit the floor, he was across the room looking out the window. Then he said calmly, "stand up NOW David, you will be needed for what's about to happen."**

**As I stared at him, he appeared next to me, lifted me up, and threw me across the room. I slid across the floor and slammed into the wall knocking a painting**

**He stood next to my bed and growled at me "get up now." **

**For the first time, I was actually worried, because his calm cool demeanor vanished like the rain on a hot day. He growled again and he tensed and I could somehow know what he was thinking. I struggled to my feet and started to run to the door.**

**Before I had taken two steps, Jasper was in front of me, and his hand shot out to grab me. But some unknown force took over me and my hand shot out, grabbed Jasper and threw him across the window and through it, with a shatter he was gone. **

**I looked around and was shocked to realize Bella just sat there with a smile on her face and now she finally stood up and said "I am impressed." **

**I stepped back towards her "Bella get away from the door now!"**

**No sooner had I said that, and then the door burst open and in glided the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She stopped and said "don't bother closing the door it won't help" and looked at me and Bella. "Usually I would try and kill you both but I suspect it wouldn't be as easy as it looks."**

**She was woman with short black spiky hair and amazing hazel eyes she looked no older than 20. But you could tell she knew what she was doing, she stood in the hospital room wearing a blue tight fitting dress and asked "so why was I drawn here? What is so special about you?" and she stared directly at me. "My names Alice."**

**Before I could even try and ask who she was I had another strange feeling. I walked to the shattered broken window and waited not sure what I was waiting for, but knowing it was coming in the window.**

**I heard Alice say "is your name Bella?" And before I could turn around, I was standing in front of another vampire. **

**He said very bluntly "my name is Edward, you are David, your girlfriend is Bella, and Alice is the other woman. Jasper is the one who turned you I know because I was watching. I am here to help in the coming fight and David, if you fuck up I will kill you myself do I make myself clear?"**

**I pushed him off "don't order me around either stick and fight or leave, I don't care either way, do I make MYSELF clear?"**

**As Edward made to respond, there was a loud rumbling and the wall across from us exploded. Jasper came through, tackled Edward, and they both vanished into the adjacent wall. We all stood there, as we heard the sound of what sounds like a war, and then Jasper was thrown through another part in the wall. **

**Edward came through looking to rip off Jaspers arm, but Jasper ducked low, countered it, and grabbed Edwards's neck.**

**Realizing I don't want anyone to die before they fully explained everything. I made to step between them, but before I could, my perfect girlfriend appeared next to me, kissed me, and growled so loud both of the men where almost froze in place. **

**It was then I realized I could not move either in a soft silky voice that carried across the hospital she said simply "this fight is over. We are all needed to stop the enemy. We all know is coming, Jasper will teach David, and Edward will behave. If you argue, you will deal with me! Now follow me everyone." And then she jumped out the window and we all followed….. **

**Ok send me some reviews **


End file.
